A Fine Line
by awindowtothepast
Summary: A simple oneshot songfic about Draco and Hermione. Song is 'Everything About You' by 3 Days Grace. There's a bit of angts, a bit of sleepless nights. Enjoy.


**A Fine Line**

Disclaimer: All things HP are JK's, and the lyrics are 3 Days Grace. Not mine.

OK so this is something from last year that I haven't posted yet. It's kind of corny, but it's nowhere near as bad as the two fics I took down today, so enjoy.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Hermione was lying on her bed, fully clothed in her Hogwarts uniform, and it was nearing 3 AM. 'Stupid Malfoy!' she said angrily to the emptiness above her bed, before clapping her hand over her mouth. She had forgotten everyone else was asleep.

Well, almost everyone...

* * *

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
Al the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

'Draco, would you kindly shut your sodding mouth and go to sleep?' Blaise Zabini hissed through the dark. 'It's three o'clock in the bloody morning!'

'Sod you,' Draco whispered back. 'Stupid Mudblood Granger.'

'You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancy the mudblood.'

'God thing you know better,' Draco sneered, but there was an edge of panic in his voice. Him, Draco Malfoy, prince of the Slytherins and king of all things pureblooded, have a crush on Hermione Granger? Ha! He despised her. He loathed her. Hated her and everything about her.

_I hate everything about you;  
Why do I love you?_

And yet Draco could never get her out of his mind. He was always thinking about her. With a sinking heart, Draco realized that he was even thinking about her then. How could it have happened? Was he really in love with a mudblood?

No, Draco decided, it wasn't possible. He couldn't think of anyone worse than Granger. Then again, his mind wouldn't allow anyone else to occupy his thoughts.

* * *

_I hate everything about you;  
Why do I love you?_

'I hate you, Draco Malfoy, you bloody ferret. I hate you with a passion. With every fibre in my being!' Hermione whispered viciously to the air.

'Then why are you going on and on and on about him?' a very tired Parvati asked groggily.

'Because he infuriates me beyond reason,' Hermione replied simply.

'Seems to me like you're in love with the prat,' Parvati retorted.

'What? Parvati, are you out of your mind? I _hate_ the sodding ferret!'

"There's a fine line between love and hate, you know. Good night.'

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know_.

Hermione rolled over on her bed._ Oh dear sweet Merlin. Maybe Parvati's right. Maybe I am in love with the oaf. Can it really be that simple? No, this is pretty complex. I love Draco Malfoy and I hate him to no end? I'm going insane, _she thought sadly.

* * *

_Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?_

Hermione was heading to the Great Hall after classes for some supper with her two best friends when she heard someone address her.

'Er, Mu- Granger? Can I have a word?'

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned. Standing behind then was Draco Malfoy, and he looked as tired as Hermione felt.

'Um, sure, Malfoy. I guess.'

Draco looked expectantly at Harry and Ron, before asking pointedly, 'Alone?' Harry nodded and turned toward the Great Hall, moving slowly through the crowd of students, followed shortly after by Ron, who said, 'Be careful, Mione,' before leaving her alone.

'Follow me, Granger.'

Draco led Hermione into an empty corridor, which was easy as most students were enjoying their dinners. 'Listen Granger, this is really hard for me to say, all right?'

'Do you need help in class?' Hermione asked.

'No.'

'Then are you going to-'

'Can you shut up for a moment Granger?' Draco interrupted. 'Merlin...' He took a deep breath. _OK, you can do this; you're a Malfoy. And then you can go back to pretending she doesn't exist. You'll be able to sleep at night_, he thought.

_I hate everything about you;  
Why do i love you?  
You hate everything about me;  
Why do you love me?  
_  
'Granger, I hate you,' Draco blurted out. Hermione raised an eyebrow; surely he didn't bring her there for that? 'I hate you. Everything about you, from your awful bushy hair, to the way your robes are twenty sizes too big, to the way you know the answers before the questions are even asked. I absolutely hate you, all right? And I love you.'

Hermione blinked, but had no other outward reaction. Finally, she cleared her throat and asked, 'You hate me _and_ love me?'

"Don't ask for an explanation; you won't get it.'

'OK. Malfoy, I hate you too. Trust me. I hate your smirk, your rudeness, your unnatural hair colour and everything in between. But for some reason that's beyond me, I love you too. Now, I'm going to go into the Great Hall and eat something, OK?' Hermione started slowly backing away from the blond Slytherin.

'Can I see you later?' Draco asked uncertainly.

'I'll be in the library until curfew. See you later, Malfoy.'

* * *

Ahh, there we go. A good old-fasioned lame songfic. Anyway, I love getting reviews. Especially if they contain constructive critisism. So please review and make me happy, and maybe my next fic won't be so pathetic. Toodles everyone!

Dancing with pineapples,  
Jibs


End file.
